


Satisfied

by DeviantHufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Tried to cover as many of Tri's favorite things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHufflepuff/pseuds/DeviantHufflepuff
Summary: Hermione had been on edge for hours, much to the delight of her husband. He had spent the better part of the evening teasing her; running his hands over her thighs, whispering filth in her ear, and tormenting her with the possibility of Lucius joining them tonight, but only if she was ‘a good little slut.’
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 17
Kudos: 336
Collections: Birthday Love!, Good Girl Hermione





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!!! When writing this piece all I thought was "How many boxes can I check on the 'Tri's favorite kinks' list" I hope I succeeded.
> 
> Thank you [FaeOrabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel) for being an amazing Alpha/Beta. I am such a grateful omega ;)

Hermione had been on edge for hours, much to the delight of her husband. He had spent the better part of the evening teasing her; running his hands over her thighs, whispering filth in her ear, and tormenting her with the possibility of Lucius joining them tonight, but only if she was ‘a good little slut.’

A gush of desire flooding her already dripping cunt as she watched Lucius lick custard off his spoon. Jealousy tore through her. How she wished she was that piece of silver. She could almost feel his velvety tongue running over her body.

“Are you alright, love?” To the untrained ear, he may have sounded like a sweetly concerned husband. However, the devilish glint in his eyes spoke of sin and left her breathless.

“She does seem a bit flush. Is something wrong Madame Snape?” Lucius’ finger dipped into his dessert this time, and as he brought his cream-covered finger to his mouth, Hermione couldn’t help but imagine it was her cream he was licking off his fingers.

“Fine, I’m fine,” she stammered. “I think I’ll just excuse myself for a little.” Hermione scrambled from her seat to hide in her bedroom, but the large hand of her husband grasped her arm, stopping her.

A sharp pull brought her ear to his lips.

“I expect you to be kneeling on the bed, bare, chest down, legs apart when I come to find you. If you want to be a very good girl, then you should know, Lucius adores girls who wear emeralds.”

A shiver ran down her spine as his words sunk in. She was a very good girl, the best girl, and she knew precisely what emerald to wear.

* * *

“You really must teach your wife  _ Occlumency _ . She was practically screaming her depraved thoughts at me. She seems to require my assistance, Are you not satisfying your little lioness, Severus?”

A smirk crossed Severus’ face as he read between the lines. Lucius wanted to play with his ‘little lioness’ as much as she wanted to have both snakes between her legs. The sexual tension throughout the meal had been so thick Severus swore he could have cut it with a knife. Lust had been burning in both their eyes, and Severus had been content to watch their little cat-and-mouse-game play out. But it was time for him to take charge and get his wife the toy she wanted.

“I promise you; she is quite satisfied. But I have turned my bride into a bit of an insatiable monster.” A chuckle escaped him as he thought of their first time together. She had been so sweet and quiet, blushing from head to toe. Now, there was no trace of that innocence; a vixen had replaced her.

“It’s been quite a while since we shared a witch, Lucius.” Severus had let that information ‘accidentally’ slip to Hermione a few weeks ago, and since then she had been gagging for a taste of two cocks.

Last night he had taken her inside his Pensieve, letting her watch the two men fuck Narcissa as Severus rammed inside of her from behind. She had ended the night begging to be taken in all her holes by the two snakes, something Severus was all too happy to give her.

“It has.” Lucius paused and drank from his goblet, prolonging his moment of acceptance for dramatic effect. “What does she want from me?”

“The same thing Narcissa liked… Daddy.” His tone was teasing, but indeed Severus saw great value in Lucius’ more gentle and depraved dominance. He couldn’t pull off the soft-dom persona the way that Lucius could. There were too many rough, sharp angels to his personality.

“Well, we mustn't keep her waiting.” Lucius stood and gestured for Severus to lead the way.

Severus stopped him, blocking his path with his arm. “You can fuck her where ever you like, but you cannot come in her cunt. That is mine and mine alone.”

Looking down at his friend with stern eyes, Severus waited until Lucius nodded his understanding before proceeding to his room. A smirk crossed his stern face, knowing what would welcome them when he opened his bedroom door made Severus almost giddy with anticipation. Lucius wouldn’t know what he had gotten himself into.

Pulling open the door, the most delicious morsel of a witch greeted the two men. Her bare body was kneeling at the very edge of the bed just as Severus had asked; chest down on the mattress, arms up by her head, and arse high in the air, showing off the emerald gem at the end of an impressive size butt-plug. The smell of her glistening cunt permeated the air, fogging his already sex-addled brain.

* * *

Behind the closed door, Hermione could hear two low voices, but couldn’t make out what they were saying. She felt so exposed, so dirty and naughty that she wanted to close her legs and cover herself. But deep inside, a part of her wanted to be present like a whore to these two dark wizards.

When she heard the creaking of a door opening her body snapped to attention. She could feel her heartbeat pulsing in her pussy as Severus and Lucius observed her.

“What an obedient little slut you have, Severus.” A shiver ran down Hermione’s spine as she felt love fingers brush up her thighs and over her bum. “Is she always like this? Presenting her holes like a bitch in heat?”

“She usually welcomes me home cunt-first.” She heard Severus walking around the side of the bedroom, but had yet to move into eye-line. She could still feel Lucius' presence as he stood behind her. “You have an additional rule tonight, pet. You cannot come until my cock is inside your sweet little cunt. Do you understand?”

A yelp escaped her lips as a large hand came down on her bum, preventing her from answering. She felt the plug inside of her move when Lucius spanked her, knocking against the bundle of nerves. Unlike Severus, Lucius’ hands were perfectly smooth. Severus had calluses and scars—earned from years of potions making—that scratched her skin when he spanked her.

“Yes, Sir. I will not come until your cock is in my pussy.” 

“Such a good girl you have, Severus. Would you like another, princess? Would you like a nice hard spanking?” The sting had faded and moved down to her cunt, warming her throbbing centre.

“Yes, please.” Arching her back further, Hermione presented more of herself for Lucius’ pleasure.

“Oh, that’s not how you ask, sweet girl. I am sure your husband informed you of how to address me.” His large hands were now kneading the flesh of her bum, thumbs brushing over the outer lips of her pussy.

“Please, will you spank me… Daddy?” Her body pulsed with anticipation, hoping he would grant her request.

“Good girl.” Another spank landed on her backside, leaving a delicious sting in its wake.

Lucius continued his assault on her bottom, alternating her cheeks. Between strikes he caressed or massaged her reddening flesh, making her bum sting more. His fingers moved closer to her cunt with each embrace, yet he never touched her where she needed it most.

“Good girl. You are taking your spanking so well, Princess. Daddy is so proud of his little slut.”

Lucius’ words sent a shiver down her spine as another spank landed. Hermione moved her hips in a way that she could only describe as obscene, but she couldn’t stop herself from seeking out Lucius’ touch. Her incoherent babbling, begging, and pleading for him to touch her pussy, to fuck her, to take whatever he wanted going unheard as he rained spanks down on her.

“Please, Daddy, my pussy needs you. Please, fuck me, Daddy!” Begging for cock was something to which Hermione was no stranger. For hours on end, Severus would leave her on the brink of insanity as he teased her, bringing her close to orgasm without letting her fall over that exquisite edge.

The sound of two deep chuckles reminded Hermione that her husband was present, somewhere in the room watching her writhing like a slut for another man. She felt even filthier, knowing he was enjoying watching her beg for another man.

“Severus, do you plan to join us, or will I be left to satisfy your whore by myself?” Finally, two fingers parted her dripping folds to play with her needy cunt. She couldn’t contain the whine that left her throat or stop the way her body arched further into his touch, hoping to feel his digits inside of her.

“So wet for Daddy. I think someone enjoyed her spanking,” Lucius purred as his long fingers pumped slowly within her.

“I will join eventually. However, I am quite content watching my wife whore herself out. I thought I’d let you play a little longer.” Hermione turned her head to look at her husband. He was sitting next to the bed, observing her with an amused look on his face. “Maybe take a turn fucking more than one of her holes tonight. I know it’s been a while since you’ve fucked such a needy little slut, so do as you please, I promise she will love it all. Isn’t that right, slut?”

“Yes sir, I want him to fuck me however he pleases. I need a cock inside of me. I need you to fill my greedy holes, Daddy.”

Merlin, she loved this. The need to be filled consumed her, all she could think about was how delicious she would feel having both of her holes stuffed full, her cunt stretched around Lucius’ cock and her arse filled with that delectably large plug. Maybe, if she begged sweetly enough, she could convince Severus to fuck her mouth.

“Slut! That's what you are, isn’t it? Tonight you are just Daddy's little slut” Lucius landed another blow before Hermione heard the tell-tale noise of a belt unbuckling and trousers falling to the floor. Wiggling her bum in anticipation, enticing her already captive audience to take their pleasure inside of her. Needy whimpers escaped her lips; the throbbing in her cunt had reached a new level, and if someone didn’t fuck her soon, she felt she might burst.

“Look at you. Begging and whining like a two-knut Knockturn Alley whore. Do you like that your husband has pimped you out to another man? Knowing that he is watching you beg for another man’s cock.”

A familiar calloused hand stroked through Hermione messy curls. Turning her head, Hermione looked up at the man she loved, who came to stand next to her. His eyes shone with lust and desire, but behind that need was the constant love and admiration that he held for her.

Moving her head closer to Severus, Hermione nuzzled into the placket of his trousers, mouthing at the thick bulge.

“Good girl, pet,” Severus said as he brushed through her hair. Behind her, she could feel the stiff head of Lucius cock parting her folds. He continued to press his cock against her clit, making her squirm with desire.

“Daddy, please fuck my slutty pussy! Please sir, may I suck your cock? I want to have all my holes rammed. Please fill my holes like the filthy slut I am! Yes!” Her cunt was stretched as she ended her plea. Lucius gave her no time to adjust to his length and immediately began thrusting into her with wild abandon.

“Good girl, such a tight little slut for Daddy.” A hand wrapped around her hair and pulled back, forcing her back into a further arch and lining her up perfectly to swallow Severus’ cock.

He stood before her, still dressed, grasping his cock. With determination, Hermione continued her begging.

“Sir, I need your cock. Please. Oh, Merlin!” Hermione moaned. “Please, shove your cock down my throat, sir! I need your dick inside of me! I love your cock, sir, please let me have it!” Her keening reached new levels with her desire. 

When Severus began unzipping his trousers, Hermione had thought she succeeded. But he stepped away from her, dropped his pants, and began stroking himself, and she whimpered in disappointment.

“Are you not satisfied, pet?” The hand on his cock moved lazily, just lightly playing with that mouth-watering dick. “You have Daddy fucking you, that plug stretching your arse, and still you beg for my cock like a cock-hungry whore.”

“Yes, sir! Yes, Daddy. I’m a cock-hungry whore! Please, please give me your cock.” She felt marvellous with Lucius inside of her, and already she could feel her pleasure mounting. She just needed her husband to send her over the edge; she needed his cock.

“Merlin, she’s perfect Severus,” Lucius’ voice was rough as he continued pounding into her. His hand tightened on her body, the one in her hair was pleasantly painful, and she was sure she would have a bruise on her hip where his fingers were digging in.

She would wear those bruises with pride. She loved those marks; love bites, bruises from fingers and hands, and reddened cheeks. She wanted to carry the evidence of her debauchery throughout the day as she played the part of the perfect swot. Under her clothing, anyone would be able to see she was just a slut.

“She is, isn’t she? Open wide, pet. I think you earned a reward.” The most delicious cock was moving towards her lips, but Hermione knew not to touch yet, she had learned her lesson previously. She had few rules when they played like this; do not come without permission and always thank Sir when he gives you his cock.

“Thank you, sir,” she said, then promptly opened her mouth, giving him full access to use her mouth however he saw fit.

“Good girl, but just suck on the tip.” Though it wasn’t what she wanted, she complied, taking what Severus gave her. “Do you know why I am not pushing my cock down your delectable little throat, pet?”

Refusing to take her lips off his cock, Hermione shook her head. Sucking gently on the velvety head of Severus’ cock and being fucked relentlessly by Lucius took her to a new height of ecstasy. The quivering in her cunt was becoming unbearable as they filled her at all ends, she knew her climax was near, but she would not beg yet, because she would need to take her mouth of Sir’s cock to plead.

“Because I plan to come in that tight, wet, greedy cunt of yours.” Severus caressed her cheek as she swirled her tongue over his glorious dick. “But you, my special pet, have a mouth that men would die to be inside of. I only have so much control, and I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from coating your throat with my cum.”

How could he say such obscene things and make it sound like a declaration of love? Maybe it was just that, a love so profoundly soaked in depravity and sin that filth and sweet-nothings were one and the same.

“If you keep teasing her like that I won’t be able to stop myself from filling her pussy. Merlin, she’s squeezing me so tightly. Such a good, tight whore for Daddy.”

Lucius had begun thrusting slower, but with more force. Pulling his cock slowly out of her cunt and then hammering it back in, forcefully hitting her cervix. Each thrust made Hermione’s eyes roll back into her head. 

“You’ve been such a good whore for us, pet. You get to choose, would like your Daddy to come in your arse or your mouth?”

“I want Daddy in my arse and you in my pussy, sir. I want to feel both your cum dripping out of my slutty holes. Please, fuck my arse, Daddy!” When she had finished her plea, she moved to take Severus back into her mouth, but he moved away, leaving her to whimper in disappointment.

She couldn’t wait to feel them both inside of her. The feeling of having both her bottom holes packed was fantastic. She and Severus had often charmed a dildo to move inside one of her holes while he fucked the other. Now, having the option to feel two cocks pulsing inside her, spilling their seed into her; she couldn’t pass up that opportunity.

The plug inside of her arse was played with by Lucius. He pulled it, stretching the outer ring of her hole, then let go. His cock was still within her, but he stopped moving, only the thick stainless steel toy shifted.

“Please! Please take the plug out and replace it with your cock, Daddy! I need it!” 

The bed dipped around her. When she looked up, her husband was sitting before her, resting nude and hard against the headboard, ready to fuck her to his heart’s delight.

“Crawl up and sit on my lap, pet.” She began to crawl off Lucius cock, but he kept his hand wrapped around the plug, holding her back like she was wearing a leash for a dog. Hermione looked up at Severus and saw a wicked smirk. Turning around, she saw the same amused look on Lucius’s face, telling her that she would need to crawl off both Lucius’s cock and the plug inside her arse. Knowing she was being held back by just her arse was deliciously humiliating.

With each inch of Lucius’s cock leaving her, the overwhelming need to push back grew more and more, but she persevered, knowing that a grand prize awaited her. The plug pulled at the ring of muscles around her bum like it did not want to let go of its friend.

A throaty groan left her lips when her holes were both empty, and both men laughed at her predicament.

“Don’t worry pet. Daddy and I plan to fill you right back up. Come sit on my cock so your Daddy can slip inside your dirty little hole,” Severus reassured Hermione.

The brat inside of her wanted to remind her husband that neither of her holes was dirty; they were immaculate and welcoming. However, she knew that would result in some kind of punishment, and when her climax was in reach was not the time to test Severus’s kindness.

When she was straddling Severus’s hips, she grasped this thick cock and quickly lined it up with her dripping cunt and lowered herself onto it. The angle felt brilliant; he always filled her so entirely, but together they would stretch her to her limits tonight.

Behind her, the bed dipped, and a hand grasped her breast as the silky head of Lucius’s cock teased her pink pucker.

“Are you ready, princess? Will you let Daddy inside of your tiny hole?” The head of his cock pressed into her before he pulled out once more. Hermione tried pushing herself back onto Lucius, but each time she attempted to take him inside of her, he pulled away once more.

“Please, Daddy, fuck your dirty little princess. Fill my arse with your delicious cock, Daddy! Fuck your greedy whore!” Rocking on Severus cock, Hermione couldn’t help her wanton words. She no longer felt like the witch in charge, Gryffindor Princess, or member of the Golden Trio. She was nothing more than a greedy little cock-slut, whose only purpose in life was to be speared by thick, hard cocks.

“Oh, with pleasure, little one.” Torturously slowly, he pushed inside of her, joining Severus. Their cocks pressed against each other separated only by a thin wall of skin. A delicious pleasure was now assaulting places within her that were previously never stimulated as both thick cocks pressed inside.

“Merlin, I didn’t think your cunt could be any tighter. Are you ready for us to move, pet? Are you ready to be fucked full of our come?” Severus moved his hands into her hair and pulled her down for a quick kiss.

Hermione began rocking her hips, testing how she felt. Even the gentle movement made her see stars. “Please fuck me! Fuck me hard!”

Wasting no time, both cocks pistoned in and out for her. Through the haze of her pleasure, she took note of how well the two moved together, for when one pulled out the other pressed inside.

She felt her orgasm building in her belly, the flame Lucius had been stoking had built to an inferno inside of her, and she doubted she would be able to hold it much longer.

“Please may I come for you, Sir? Please may I come for you, Daddy?” A hand wrapped around her neck and pulled her back into Lucius’s chest. His grip on her was neither tight nor constricting, but knowing he was holding in such a vulnerable way added to the arousal coursing through her veins.

“Oh, I don’t know if you deserve to come, princess.” She could tell by the gruff way he spoke that he was close to his release as well, and likely was only playing with her to hear more of her passionate pleas.

“Please, I need to come, Daddy! I need to come around your cocks, Sir, please!” Severus reached up to her then and said the most lovely thing.

“Come for me, slut.”

Her world exploded in white light as waves of pleasure overtook her small frame. She had never experienced an orgasm like that; with both men still pumping erratically inside of her, prolonging her pleasure.

She felt when they each stilled and finished inside of her. Spasms of ecstasy still raked through her as hot cum filled her, and grunts of pleasure filled the room.

Hermione fell onto Severus’s chest, leaving both men inside of her. The muscles of her arse and cunt were still pulsing as her heart rate returned to normal. The moment after sex, she was serene and satisfied. When her body was filled with cum and covered in sweat, she felt like a queen, relaxing on her throne of sin.

“Well, your royal highness, how would you feel about rolling to the side so I can summon the three of us some water?” Looking up, she saw Severus smirking at her. She hadn’t realised she had spoken aloud, but she stood by her statement.

Hermione rolled off Severus and snuggled into his side.

“I believe it is time for me to go.” Lucius walked to Hermione’s side of the bed and caressed her cheek. “You were wonderful, princess. Daddy will be more than happy to join you anytime you like.” His tone was sweet, but years of deciphering her own Slytherin’s words told her there was more. She could see a bit of sadness in his eyes at the idea of leaving, or not being asked back into her bed.

“Daddy, my other side is frigid. Will you please stay and keep me warm?” The sweetest little plea she could think of fell from her lips. She thought maybe in her sex-hazed brain that it seemed to work in her favour as Lucius slid into bed beside her.

“Is that better now, pet? Do you feel warm now that Lucius and I have sandwiched you?”

“Yes, sir. I like Daddy. We should have someone else join us so they can fuck my mouth. I’d like that. Maybe a girl? That could be fun. We should do that.”

Incoherent babbling lulled Hermione to sleep, and her two pillows chuckled on either side of her.


End file.
